Knife (Female)
Knife (Female), real name chosen by player, is a playable female Turk from Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. As her name implies, her chosen weapons are throwing knives which she wields with marked precision. Knife (Female) appears as a bonus playable character initially only available in the EZweb version of the game. She was later included in the initial player roster with other characters in the DoCoMo version release. Profile Appearance Knife (Female) has short black hair. She wears the standard Turk uniform of black suit with white dress shirt and brown boots. She wears the suit jacket open and the dress shirt collar unbuttoned. She wears a pair of white gloves and does not wear the black tie that goes with the suit. Personality Possibly due to having had to survive on her own when she was younger, Knife (Female) is frank and doesn't dance around a topic. Although she feels alone in the world, she covers it up by cheerfully doing her duties. She fights to create a peaceful world to prevent tragedies like her own from happening. She is attuned to other people's feelings, but is a bit clumsy due to an old bullet wound. Story Hailing from the mining town of Corel, both of her parents died in the war surrounding Shinra Electric Power Company's rise to power. Forced to grow up alone, her skills gained through a life of self-reliance brought her to the attention of the Turks. Combating AVALANCHE As part of their duties as a new member of the Turks, the Player Turk is sent on patrol of Sector 8. Encountering the AVALANCHE organization by chance while they were infiltrating the Sector, the Player Turk informs Tseng on their PHS who instructs them to investigate the group further and in turn notifies his superior, Veld. Discovering AVALANCHE is intent on destroying the sector's Mako Reactor, Reno is sent in to support the Player Turk as they enter the reactor to prevent AVALANCHE from detonating their bomb. Reno encounters Shears for the first time in combat and is soundly defeated. Shears also defeats the Player Turk, who had returned after preventing the bombing, and is ordered to withdraw to Junon where President Shinra is residing to hold a news conference. Tseng sends Reno and the Player Turk to protect the President. While the pair reaches the President before the attack, the President's military escort proves ineffective against AVALANCHE's soldiers, who infiltrate and secure the President's hotel. As Reno stays with the President, the Player Turk clears the building before the President insists on leaving for the conference. Forced to act as the President's street escort when Reno is separated, the Player Turk protects the President until they enter the conference building where, dressed as Shinra troops, AVALANCHE dupes and momentarily captures the President before the Player Turk fights their way back to him as Reno returns to help. Cutting the power to the building, Fuhito arrives to meet Reno and Shinra. While Reno escapes with the President, the Player Turk is defeated by Fuhito while attempting to distract him. AVALANCHE has hijacked the Mako Cannon and as Reno returns the President to his quarters, Rufus Shinra calls and notes the new Turk's progress before Veld informs them of the cannon's hijacking. The President sends Reno to liberate it, leaving him open for Fuhito to enter the room and shoot him. Still alive, the President orders Veld to send in Sephiroth to destroy AVALANCHE. confronts the Player Turk.]] With AVALANCHE intending to use the Mako Cannon to destroy Midgar as a message to Shinra, Reno leads a contingent of Shinra troops against AVALANCHE's street forces and the Player Turk enters the cannon facility from an underground passageway. Lead by Tseng over the PHS, they work their way through the facility's security countermeasures and AVALANCHE personnel into the control room to turn off the cannon. Coming across the sight of a massacre at the entrance, the cannon is turned off mysteriously before the Turk got to the control panel. Mistaken for the being responsible for the massacre the Player Turk is attacked by Elfé and almost killed but for the intervention of Sephiroth who engages her and is impressed the AVALANCHE member can defend herself against him. Withdrawing from battle, Elfé and AVALANCHE retreat. With President Shinra deciding to dedicate SOLDIER to deal with AVALANCHE, the Turks are instructed to locate new SOLDIER candidates. Reno, Rude and the Player Turk travel the globe employing potential fighters and in Costa del Sol, the Player Turk enters a fight club called Club Duel and beats the strongest fighter, known as "King", capturing him for the SOLDIER. On the trip to Midgar the candidate population is killed by a sole candidate called Azul, whom the Player Turk is forced to confront. Azul is suppressed by Rude and while on the docks, the ship is attacked by AVALANCHE soldiers lead by Shears. Shears boards the ship and frees the candidates, defeating Rude while the Player Turk attempts to recapture them. As the Player Turk returns, Rude goes after Shears and, partnered up with Reno, defeat the AVALANCHE commander while a freed Azul returns to the Shinra ship willingly to finish his fight with the Player Turk and become a SOLDIER to grow stronger. Acting as escort for Professor Rayleigh, the Player Turk joins three Shinra troops in protecting the Professor, who is carrying secret data on the SOLDIER program. When the troops are killed by a Raven and Rayleigh's life is threatened, one of the troops, Cloud Strife, stands between the Player Turk and their orders to prevent Rayleigh's capture even if it meant killing her. As the kidnappers embark on a train, Cloud boards it as it leaves, leaving the Player Turk to deal with the Raven and catch up through the service tunnels. Boarding the train the Player Turk locates and frees both Rayleigh and an injured Cloud. As more Ravens chase after them, the Player Turk, with orders to take the SOLDIER information and abandon the Professor and Cloud, instead puts them on a separated train car and stays to hold the Ravens off. In spite of their best efforts the disc is taken by a Raven who was thought dead. Curious over Rude's unexplained disappearances after work, Reno orders the Player Turk to shadow him to discover he is dating with a woman named Chelsea. While the Player Turk deals with a monster infestation in the sector, Reno follows Rude to one of his dates and discovers Chelsea attempting to place a bug on his PHS. Reno follows her from the date and discovers her working with AVALANCHE, but she claims to her contact she was unable to place a wire tap on Rude's PHS in spite of Reno noting she had plenty of time to do that. The next day Reno informs Rude about his girlfriend's affiliations, but Rude already knew. When the Player Turk returns from destroying the monster nest they come across Chelsea attempting to quit AVALANCHE and defends her from her angered comrades. Chelsea asks the Player Turk to inform Rude she will not meet him anymore, stating that, although she wished it otherwise, the Turks and AVALANCHE are enemies and cannot be together. President Shinra is growing impatient to destroy AVALANCHE. Veld sends Reno and Rude to gather information on Fuhito's new Ravens while the Player Turk is to gather new Turk candidates. The Player Turk is sent to investigate the abduction of two SOLDIER members, Essai and Sebastian, in Icicle Inn. The Player Turk infiltrates the facility to ascertain whether it is an AVALANCHE base. Discovering the abducted SOLDIER members, the Player Turk frees them and sends them to a Shinra base nearby. Rendezvousing with a Turk who had been investigating another part of the facility, the pair escapes but outside they are caught in a fight against Fuhito and his Ravens. Saved by Martial Arts (Female), the Turks retreat to the Shinra base. Massing a search and destroy task force to attack the AVALANCHE base, Zack Fair is sent to bolster the Shinra forces. While embarking to their destination, a breaking bridge separates Zack and the Player Turk from the main force as the rest are led into an AVALANCHE ambush and the remaining SOLDIERs, Essai and Sebastian, are recaptured. As Zack moves to free them, the Player Turk is instructed by Veld, who notes AVALANCHE is receiving information from within Shinra, to assist in rescuing the SOLDIERs. Making it to the captured pair first, the Player Turk discovers the two SOLDIERs have been warped to do AVALANCHE's bidding. The Player Turk is saved by Zack, who attempts to hold off his friends while pleading for them to fight their way back to their senses. While successful, the attempt costs Essai and Sebastian their lives and Zack remains to mourn their passing as the compound's self-destruct mechanism is activated. As he tells the Player Turk to go on ahead, he is confronted by the Raven responsible for capturing Essai and Sebastian and discovers the process the Ravens undergo make them mere drones of their former selves. After Zack and the Player Turk escape the destructing compound, Zack erects a small memorial for his deceased friends. President Shinra, irate over his inability to uncover how AVALANCHE is receiving information from within the company, removes Veld from his post and replaces him with Heidegger. Hearing that AVALANCHE is targeting Junon, Heidegger sends the Turks as scouts who are to call him on anything suspicious so he can send in his military. His insistence on using the military rather than Turks' specialized skills leaves the members, when AVALANCHE does attack Junon, reluctant to inform Heidegger. Tseng discovers AVALANCHE are after the airships docked in the city. Heidegger wants to let the situation escalate until it is viable to send his military and is using the Turks as expandable distractions, ignoring their requests for coordinated information. Veld approaches the President in Midgar and threatens to reveal all classified information he was privy to the media unless he is reinstated as head of the Turks. His request granted, Veld co-ordinates the Turks into retaking the Junon airport, sending in additional troops and Martial Arts (Male) to assist. While the operation is a success, the Turks are no closer to discovering the leak within the Shinra executive offices. Monsters from Professor Hojo's laboratories run rampant in the 65th to 68th floors of the Shinra Headquarters. While Tseng evacuates the building's employees, the Player Turk is sent to contain the outbreak. Upon reaching Hojo's lab, it is discovered the outbreak was a ruse by Fuhito and Shears to capture Hojo. Escaping via a B1-Alpha Helicopter, the Turks give chase along the highway only to have Shears blow it apart and acquire the time AVALANCHE needed to bring in one of Hojo's experiments; a green dragon. Sephiroth arrives and kills the dragon and downs the helicopter, but while Hojo is retrieved, Shears and Fuhito escape. Informed by their Shinra contact of the existence of a Cetra descendant named Aerith Gainsborough, AVALANCHE attempts to capture her to protect the location of the "Promised Land". The Player Turk, having gotten lost in the Midgar Slums, has found their way to Elmyra Gainsborough's house where they come across Aerith who runs away. AVALANCHE causes Aerith to return and she is protected by the Turk much to her surprise. Hiding in the Sector 5 slums Aerith loses her White Materia. As the Player Turk goes to retrieve it Shears disposes of the Player Turk, taking Aerith to the Sector 5 Church where Fuhito and Elfé await. As they attempt to convince Aerith to divulge the location of the Promised Land, Aerith notes an ancient voice emanating from inside Elfé is in pain. A flustered Fuhito attempts to divert the subject. When Shears notices the Player Turk eavesdropping, a fight breaks out but Aerith prevents Shears and Fuhito from killing the Turk, claiming she is defending her flower bed. Elfé withdraws along with the rest of AVALANCHE. As the Player Turk and Aerith leave the church, Tseng, who has been assigned for some time to capture Aerith, arrives in another attempt to convince her to work with Shinra. Misunderstanding, the Player Turk prevents Tseng from seeing Aerith as she runs back home. Nibelheim Incident Called in due to reports of the staff manning the Nibelheim Reactor disappearing, Tseng pilots the Player Turk to the Mt. Nibel where they were supposed to parachute to the reactor. A rogue wind causes them to parachute off course and, forced to traverse the mountainside on foot, the Player Turk comes across Tifa Lockhart chasing after her cat. Following the discovery of dragons massing around the reactor, the Player Turk is ordered to fall back to Nibelheim to await further instructions. Taking Tifa with them, the ropeway to town is destroyed by a dragon, forcing the pair to walk the rest of the way. When Sephiroth and his company are sent in to deal with the monsters, the Player Turk recruits Tifa to guide them up the mountain. Following the investigation party's return, Sephiroth locks himself away in his hotel room for several days until finally coming out and massacring the town. Leaving to return to the reactor, the Player Turk follows after him, clearing the path along the way for the incoming Shinra forces. After confronting Sephiroth, the Player Turk is knocked unconscious, coming to when Cloud arrives. As Cloud goes after Sephiroth deeper in the reactor, the Player Turk looks over Tifa until Zangan arrives to take her away. She witnesses Cloud's stand and Sephiroth jumping into the Mako pit and informs Tseng of the events. When the Shinra clean-up crew arrives at Nibelheim and the reactor, the Player Turk is instructed to help look for survivors in the town, however, upon reaching the town they are given new orders by Tseng to enter and check on the laboratory equipment in the basement of the Nibelheim Mansion for Professor Hojo. Entering the mansion, the Player Turk receives new orders to liquidate certain documents, after which monsters start appearing. Clearing the mansion of monsters, the Player Turk discovers the documents and attempts to read them only to become confused. Veld arrives and leads the way into the laboratory where they are both trapped in an illusion of the Player Turk's first encounter with AVALANCHE in Sector 8 during their first day on the job, caused by Lost Number. Lost Number changes the illusion to that of when Kalm was destroyed; where-in Veld's wife and daughter were thought to have been killed and Veld was responsible for the incident's cover-up. Lost Number paralyzes Veld with guilt, but is defeated by the Player Turk and his illusion vanishes; freeing Veld. As the survivors of Nibelheim are gathered up they were to be shipped into Hojo's laboratory, but the Turks are indecisive over the immorality of it and are allowed to leave while Veld handles the operation. Destroying AVALANCHE Discovering AVALANCHE's base is in Wutai Village, the Player Turk is sent to bomb the pagoda. Meeting Yuffie Kisaragi the Turk inadvertently informs her of the powers of Materia. Infiltrating the pagoda's top floor from the Fire Cave, the Player Turk fights their way down each floor, placing bombs as they go and meeting Yuffie again as she seeks out AVALANCHE's Materia supply. Due to her sickness, Elfé is forced to withdraw as the AVALANCHE troops are marshaled to face Shinra. Yuffie has stolen the detonation switch and leads the Player Turk on a chase through the AVALANCHE base before pressing the switch. Now attempting to escape the underground base before the timers go off, Yuffie and the Player Turk are chased through the underground tunnels, encountering and seemingly defeating all three of the AVALANCHE commanders (Elfé, Shears and Fuhito) in their escape. After escaping, Yuffie deduces the Player Turk is working for Shinra and runs away in a fit of betrayal due to the realization that her new friend is affiliated with the enemy responsible for damaging Wutai. With the public's confidence in Shinra shaken due to the attacks by AVALANCHE, the launch of the Shinra No. 26 rocket is used as a publicity stunt to buy back public support. The Player Turk is charged with escorting Rufus Shinra to a rehearsal for the event in Rocket Town. During the rehearsal the point vehicle for the air show, the Tiny Bronco, is hijacked by Shears' underlings, but with Cid Highwind's help the Player Turk retrieves and lands the aircraft. Cid takes the Player Turk and Rufus on a tour of the rocket; coming across one of Shears' underlings attempting to steal an oxygen bottle; essential for the launch rockets, to sabotage the launch. In spite apprehending the underling, the ship's oxygen bottles are stolen and have to be replaced. On the President and Cid's insistence, the launch continues as scheduled. Even after Cid becomes embroiled in fighting the underlings responsible for sabotaging the rocket and the Player Turk almost becomes caught in the rocket's launch blast, the launch is aborted mid-air as Cid opts to preserve the life of a mechanic who had been caught inside the rocket engines. Reno and Tseng discover AVALANCHE has infiltrated and taken over the construction site of the Corel Reactor. Infiltrating the construction site through the Corel Mines thanks to Barret Wallace, the Player Turk enters the reactor to find Rufus Shinra there. Veld informs the Turks Rufus is the informant and supplier for AVALANCHE in a bid to remove his father from Presidency. As Veld instructs his subordinates to place Rufus under arrest, Fuhito appears to kill not just the Turks but Rufus too; reasoning that AVALANCHE no longer needs him. Elfé appears and her voice is recognized by Veld as that of his deceased daughter; Felicia. Her memories revived as Veld explains who she is, Elfé is taken by her mysterious illness. She is carried out of the reactor by a jovial Fuhito as Shears looks on in shock. Torn between his duty and his desire to chase after his rediscovered daughter, the Turks encourage Veld to go after her. Veld resigns his position to Tseng, who leads Rufus out of the reactor before Fuhito destroys it. While covering their escape, the Player Turk is thought to have been caught in the facility's explosion. Trapped in the lower facility of the destroyed reactor, the Player Turk fights alongside Shears, who had been betrayed by Fuhito and left to die in the explosion, against a swarm of monsters and Ravens. Shears explains about Elfé's Materia and how Fuhito hopes to use it to wipe out life on the planet and return it to the Lifestream. Explaining his reasons for joining AVALANCHE, the injury that Shears had sustained during Fuhito's betrayal begins to wear on him. As the facility collapses around them, Shears, instructing them to save Elfé, throws the Player Turk out of the facility as the exit collapses with him inside. For his crimes, Rufus is put in house arrest within the Turk's hidden headquarters. With the Player Turk rendered comatose due to injuries and Mako poisoning and Veld having deserted to pursue his daughter, Tseng is instructed to link with the Turks' secondary division to bolster numbers. Three years after the Corel Reactor's destruction the Player Turk awakens and three months afterwards, the Player Turk and Reno are tasked with the capture of an endangered species known as "Guardians of the Planet" in Cosmo Canyon for Professor Hojo. While searching the canyon the pair visit Bugenhagen on Tseng's instruction and discover more about the monster Fuhito hopes to summon through Elfé's Materia and learns the Materia is sapping Elfé's life force to exist; as a result Veld, having not been sighted since Corel, is searching for a way to remove it without harming his daughter. Resuming their pursuit of the "Guardian", the Turks come across new Raven operatives, far stronger than previously encountered, also pursuing the animals to disrupt a sacred ceremony held in the canyon. While the groups initially pursued Deneh, Nanaki interferes and attacks the Turks to give Deneh time to flee. While capturing him, the Player Turk allows Nanaki to perform the ritual before taking him away. Conflict with Shinra Pursuing two research samples that had escaped from the Nibelheim Mansion, the Player Turk finds themselves in competition with the Shinra army to locate them. The Player Turk questions why they are hunting the subjects whom they were partially responsible for imprisoning in the mansion four years previously. Coming across the escapees on the beach, the Player Turk discovers they are hunting Zack. The Player Turk attempts to do their duty and capture him, but after seeing the extent of damage the experiments have done to Cloud, they report Zack is no longer around and lets Zack escape while they return to Nibelheim to investigate the mansion where they discover Veld pouring through the mansion's archives. Learning he needs a certain Materia to remove the Materia from Elfé's body and stop it draining her life, Veld has been searching for these support Materia, learning the Turks already possess one given to them by Shears during the Corel reactor incident. The pair search through the mansion and come across clues to another of Hojo's "research subjects", Vincent Valentine, Veld's old Turk partner, who informs them of the location of such a Materia elsewhere in the Mansion. As AVALANCHE appears to also find the support Materia, the Player Turk and Veld lose the orb to Fuhito while Scarlet informs the President in Midgar the Turks are assisting Veld in spite of their orders to "shoot on sight". Hidden within their headquarters within the Shinra Building as Scarlet embarks on a hunt for them, the Turks meet with Reeve to locate the next Materia. Learning it is in the remains of the Gongaga reactor they, along with Cait Sith, steal a submarine from Junon to evade the Shinra military. Entering the reactor they find AVALANCHE troops already combing the facility but thanks to the arrival of Veld and Shears, who was rescued by Veld in Corel and had been working with him since, the next support Materia is obtained. When the fugitives Zack and Cloud are relocated, the Turks attempt a Priority-S retrieval attempt, but are unable to acquire them before the Shinra military ambushes them. Learning the AVALANCHE is attempting to break into Corel Prison, the Turks presume a Materia piece must be there and embark across the desert to obtain it. Discovering Shalua Rui the Player Turk brings her to shelter in the caverns under the desert. The Player Turk finds the final support Materia within the caverns while being pursued by AVALANCHE Ravens. Escaping with Shalua, they brave a sandstorm before being cornered. Shalua announces her hatred of the Turks, but the Ravens still attack. Shears and Veld arrive to support them and Shears takes Shalua to a safe location. Scarlet catches up to and surrounds the Player Turk and Veld and, attacking them into submission, Scarlet captures Veld and takes him back to Midgar to be executed. While Tseng, Rude and Reno attempt to discern the location Veld is being held, the other Turks and Shears meet in Wall Market and split the Materia orbs among themselves before dispatching to look for Elfé. Meanwhile Elena, Gun (Female)'s sister, witnesses a trio of insurgent Ravens and attempts to follow them before getting bored and going home. Assisted by Rufus, Tseng locates Veld and attempts to liberate him while ordering the Player Turk, who is being pursued by Shinra troops through Wall Market, to secure an escape out of Midgar. While abducting a truck to get through checkpoints set up by the military, the Player Turk discovers that not only was the truck being driven by a Raven dressed as a Shinra troop, but that Elena had been kidnapped and was in the truck with them. After leaving the truck and having it leave while Elena is still on board, the Player Turk follows it to a train where, onboard, they exchange the support Materia with the Ravens for Elena. Elsewhere in the Sector 5 Slums, Shears is confronted by Fuhito. He opts to go with Fuhito, giving him possession of the support Materia, to find Elfé. He is instead beaten down and the support Materia stolen from him. While Reno, Rude and Tseng free Veld, the Player Turk commandeers a helicopter to chase after AVALANCHE before they use the support Materia to summon Zirconiade and kill Elfé to make it whole. Crashing the helicopter into the truck the Ravens were using, the Player Turk witnesses Fuhito gathering the support Materia around a limp and weak Elfé on the highway and summons Zirconiade above Midgar. While saving Elfé, the Materia inside her fuses with the support Materia on its own and Fuhito ascends to give the newly formed Materia orb to Zirconiade. As the Player Turks all chase after Fuhito along the construct created by Zirconiade's summoning, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Veld and an awakened Elfé are captured by the Shinra military. Splitting into teams of two when the pathways branch into a maze, the Turks come across Behemoths. As the others battle the Behemoths, the Player Turk catches up to Fuhito and is saved from his attack by Shears. Teaming up against the AVALANCHE commander, the Player Turk and Shears defeat Fuhito, however, in an attempt to continue Zirconiade's awakening he places the Materia inside himself and transforms; mortally wounding Shears in his new form. As the Player Turk bests Fuhito even in his transformed state, Fuhito attempts to take them with him in his defeat. A dying Shears holds him back and the pair erupt in a blast of light. Meanwhile, confronted with the offer that the Turks would be spared from capture and execution if Veld and Elfé are killed, Tseng turns his gun on the pair and fires. As Tseng leaves with the bodies of Veld and Elfé, Reno and Rude wait for their remaining comrades still fighting Zirconiade. Reaching the end of the airborne construct, the Player Turk attacks Zirconiade only to be unable to affect it by themselves. With the arrival of other Turks they damage the monster, but the other Turks are taken down by the summon and the Player Turk is also worn down. With the memories of the people they met as a Turk the Player Turk gathers their strength of will to continue the battle and destroys Zirconiade. The shockwave emitted from its destruction destroys the construct on which the attacking Turks are standing. Reno and Rude watch in horror as the construction vanishes in an explosion of light. Exile Following Zirconiade's defeat, the Player Turks go into hiding across the Planet; retiring to Midgar, Junon, Costa del Sol, Cosmo Canyon, Icicle Inn, and Wutai. Unbeknown to them, as Zirconiade had been summoned the Planet had awakened one of its Weapons to deal with the threat. Because the Turks were successful in defeating Zirconiade before the Weapon's arrival the Weapon no longer had a purpose. Instead of returning to sleep, the Weapon starts to consider the Turks a threat due to their defeat of Zirconiade and how, technically, they had destroyed what was a part of the Planet's ecology. A number of weeks afterwards, Veld, calls the Player Turks to inform them the Weapon has now hunting them. Given an advanced radar system on their PHS to track and hunt the Jade Weapon in turn and learning the dark mist the Weapon generates and surrounds itself with could only be penetrated by the light given from various Materia Pillars across the Planet, the Turks locate the pillars to enable themselves to do battle against the Weapon. Coming to a location covered in mist, the Weapon is supported by various oval-like constructs which the Turks battle while the Weapon attempts to bombard them from above. After numerous hunts and battles across the Planet, the Turks destroy the Weapon and return to their lives in exile. Return During Meteorfall, Reno oversees the evacuation of Sector 4 while Rude clears Sector 2 and Elena clears Sector 3. Moving to clear Sector 5 together with Tseng, the four are met and assisted by the previous Turks and Veld returning to assist in the evacuation of the city's citizens. Gameplay Weapon upgrades can be purchased using RP (Rank Points) gained from completing missions. It is possible to have the weapon attacks take on elemental attributes by slotting the appropriate Materia into the weapon. Stats Other appearances ''On the Way to a Smile While not specified by name, many of the Turks who had gone into hiding following the battle against Zirconiade reappear during the events of ''Final Fantasy VII as specified in the chapter Case of Shinra. Following Tseng being attacked by Sephiroth in the Temple of the Ancients, Cait Sith appears to stable his condition before contacting three of the Turks to bring him to Junon for treatment. Later on, while observing the ruins of the Shinra Building following the attack by the Diamond Weapon, Reno and Rude recollect the times themselves and the other Turks had spent in the now ruined headquarters. During Meteorfall, the Turks and Veld return to assist in the evacuation of Midgar and, following the Meteor's destruction, the Turks leave, returning to the lives they had obtained in their exile, but also work to gather intelligence on the current state of the Planet from their respective locations; sending the information to Veld who would offer it to Tseng when required. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Gallery BeforeCrisis-KnifeKatana.jpg|Knife and Katana (Male) in ''Before Crisis. Trivia *While any of the Player Turks can be chosen for Episode 19 and pursue Zack and Cloud as they escape the Nibelheim Mansion, the Turk whose encounter with them is considered canon is Shuriken (Female) (aka "Cissnei") due to events in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Category:Characters in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-